powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Subjective Reality
The ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality. A combination of Reality Warping and Logic Manipulation, and a sub-power of Boundary Manipulation. Also Called * Fantasy/Reality * Reality/Fantasy Capabilities Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, since fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences or infused into reality in a more subtle way. Users can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area (limited or global) is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's psyche, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbounded by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer metaphysical concepts. Applications (general) * From Dust: creating * All Fiction: erasing * Back Reborn: remaking * Unbound World: full power Applications (detail) * Absolute Existence * Animation * Cosmic Manipulation * Creation ** Ability Creation ** Alternate Universe Creation ** Dimension Creation ** Inner World Creation ** Empathic Creation ** Constructs Creation ** Life Creation ** Mental Projection ** Portal Creation * Energy Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Existence Manipulation * Event Negation * Flawless Restoration * Illusion Manipulation * Imagination Manifestation * Immortality * Law Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Meta Teleportation * Nigh Omnipotence * Nothingness Manipulation * Oneiric Reality Manipulation * Pathifery * Personal Domain * Physics Manipulation * Psionic Manipulation * Reality Warping ** Reality Perception ** Reality Pushing * Resurrection * Space-Time Manipulation * Summoning * Superior Adaptation * Transformation * Truth Manipulation * Variable Manipulation * Vocifery * Wish Granting Associations * Boundary Manipulation * Dream Manipulation * Illusion Manipulation * Subjective Unity Limitations * May activate on its own, unconsciously bringing nightmarish fantasies to reality and the reverse. * May be limited to a certain area, such as the user's personal space at best. Known Users * Hogyoku (Bleach) * Sage of the Six Paths (Naruto) * Users of Izanagi (Naruto) ** Danzo Shimura (Naruto) ** Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Alma Wade (The F.E.A.R Series) * The Matrix (The Matrix) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40000) Gallery Izanagi 1.png|Danzo can sacrifice one Sharingan to remove the boundaries between reality and illusion of his personal space... Izanagi 2.png|...to rewrite the fatal damage he suffered into a mere dream... Izanagi 3.png|...and return to reality unharmed and in a location outside of the attack radius. Babutsu_Sozo.png|The Sage of the Six Paths creating things from nothing. Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|The Hogyoku removes the boundaries between reality and the user's desire, and grants it to them. Category:Powers Category:Rare power Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers